1. Field
Embodiments relate to a mask tension welding device for thin film deposition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses including a thin film transistor (TFT) may be used in mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, and personal digital assistants, or electronic devices, such as desktop computers, televisions, and outdoor billboards.
Thin films of the organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be formed by deposition. The thin films may be formed by disposing on a substrate a mask having the same pattern as the thin films formed on the substrate, and depositing a raw material of the thin films on the substrate.